I Don't Know What To Have As A Title
by Scupo
Summary: ((ch. 4, 5 are up!)) A game of truth or dare that changes everything. I know it sounds really bad, but it's not (I think). m and m.....duh! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee RR. Oh, and all characters in this story are owned by Meg Cabot
1. The Dare

**Disclaimer:  I own Princess Diaries, not!**

**A/N: This is my first princess diaries fanfic so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee R/R!  I apologize in advance if it is stinks (all my fanfics do).  Oh ya, this takes place before Kenny tells Mia in the restaurant about how he feels about her.  And another thing, I don't really know some of the names of the characters so I would really appreciate is someone told me the names of Lilly and Mia's friends and their boyfriends!**

****

_Monday November 26,_

_Bathroom of Bear Café_

Oh my God! Oh my god! Oh my god!!! I cannot believe what just happened!  I cannot possibly show my face to anyone anymore.  This is so embarrassing!  

Ok, so Lilly, Shameeka, her boyfriend, Tina, Dave (A/N: I think that's what the name of Tina's bf is and if it's not, too bad….that's his name for this chapter), Kenny, Michael, and I were at Bear Café.  

"This is kind of boring.  Let's do something exciting, like play Truth or Dare?"

"Come on Lilly, that is so puerile," said Michael

"Oh come on you guys!  It'll be fun," I said (This was a BIG mistake!  I should NOT have said that)

"Ya," everyone agreed.

"Ok," Lilly said, "Here are the rules.  You have to tell the truth if you choose truth and you have to accept the dare or else you get a punishment"

Everyone agreed. 

So we started.  Lilly went first.

"Um, Tina, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Ok.  Are you still a virgin?"  I noticed that Dave was quite interested in this one. 

Ok, having Michael there was not good.  These were pretty embarrassing questions. 

"Yes, I am"

"Michael, truth or dare?" asked Tina

"Dare"

She thought a bit and then said, "I dare you to kiss Mia on the lips for 2 minutes."

OH MY GOD!  I could not believe it.  My heart was thumping so loud.  And the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.  I felt like the happiest person in the world.  His lips were so soft and gentle!  His hand moved towards my waist.  And I started feeling his hair.  It was an automatic thing.  My foot even "popped up."  Soon enough, our tongues were in each other's mouths.    And then I heard Lilly's voice:

"You guys can stop now.  It's been five minutes!"

I was so embarrassed.  I ran to the bathroom and so here I am.  There is no way I am going back our there.  There is no way Michael could have liked the kiss.  It was just a dare, right?  That's why he kissed me.  Lilly, Tina, and Shameeka are in here.  They are insisting that I come out of the bathroom stall.  I think I should go.  If I don't, there is no way I am going to find out how Michael feels about me. 

**A/N:  So, what do you think?  Please review and give me a few suggestions on writing or something.  Thnks!   **


	2. The Surprise

**A/N: thnks to everyone who reviewed!!!  These r the most reviews I have ever gotten!  Thkns for the suggestions too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Monday, November 29th – __12:01 A.M___

_My Room_

I hate my life!  I really, really, really hate my life!!  Why do I have so much bad luck? My life was going perfect.  I finally got kissed by the man of my dreams and then here comes Kenny and ruins everything! 

So I got the guts to get out of the bathroom (thank god because it was kind of smelly in there!).  I still did not have the guts to look at Michael though.  There was no way I was going to do it.  I was so embarrassed.  As a matter of fact, I still am.  But thanks to Kenny, that doesn't matter anymore.  Ok, so anyways, like I was saying, I went back and sat with the group.  And then all of a sudden, Kenny goes:

"Mia, I have to tell you something.  It's really important.  Can I talk to you for a minute?  Alone?"

"Um. . . . Sure"

So we went outside.  And I was totally confused because I was wondering what the heck he wanted.  And why did he have to speak to me alone?  This was even more embarrassing, Michael being there and all.  

"Mia, have you received any letters lately?"

"Ya," I replied, knowing where this was going.  This was so not gonna be good.

"Well, I send them."

"Oh.  Okay."

A great reply I gave there.  'Oh, okay.'  I must have sounded like a complete idiot.  It probably sounded really mean too.  I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.

"So?" he asked.

"So, what?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you and I can, you know, go to the movies or something.  Like on a date."

"Um. . . ya, that would be nice."

"So are you free Friday?"

"Um, you know what, I am not really sure.  I think I might have this thing I have to go to.  You know, Princess thing.  But I'll let you know."

"Ok then, shall we go in, your Royal Highness?"

I just sort of smiled and followed him.  Actually, I felt like killing him.  Everything was going perfectly fine, well, not exactly perfectly fine, but anyways, the point is, Kenny just had to come along and ruin everything.  

Actually, I don't even know what I am complaining about.  First, I complained because I didn't have a boyfriend.  Now, I am complaining because I have a boyfriend.  Well, he is not officially my boyfriend yet, but whatever.  Gosh, I am such a loser!   

So anyways, I got back in and decided I did not want anymore surprises coming my way, so I just left the game.  That's the good thing about you having a bodyguard following you everywhere.  You can leave something whenever you want to.  So I called Lars and said goodbye to everyone.  I still didn't feel like looking at Michael, and certainly not at Kenny.  And so here I am, in my room, feeling like the world's biggest loser again.  

You know, I am really stupid in a way.  I am going to have to deal with Michael at school tomorrow, so I could have just dealt with him today.  Oh well, better get some sleep.  I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be very interesting, especially G & T.

**A/N: u guys like this ch?  I decided not to stretch the truth/dare thing…….couldn't really think of ne truths or dares.  Oh ya, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Metalhead13: thnks for pointing out the 'foot-popping' thing……..every1, just ignore that part.  **


	3. Happiness and Evilness

**A/N: thnks to everyone who reviwed!**

_Tuesday, November 27th _

_Biology_

So I went into G & T and tried to pretend like nothing had happened yesterday; so brave of me!  Anyways, I sat next to Michael for my usual tutoring.  He was looking especially cute today and smelled really great, like always.  

"Hey Mia"

"Hey Michael"

"Um..I wanted to talk to you about yesterday"

"Oh, about that."  I was hoping he wouldn't bring this up.  But alas, he did.

"I was wondering why you ran away like that after I kissed you."

"Um….can we not discuss that part?"

"Ok, but I wanted to tell you that I really like you and I was really hoping I would be dared to kiss you.  Mia, I really like you, not as my little sister's best friend, but more than that.  And for me, that kiss was real, not just a dare."

And then he kissed me!  It was amazing.  I am still in shock.  It was a French kiss too!  Lilly saw us and came over and told us too get a room, but we didn't care what anyone said or thought.  It was great.  And then, unfortunately, we finally stopped after what must have been about 10 minutes. 

"I really like you too, Michael," I said, which was really stupid, but I couldn't think of anything to say out of all the excitement.

"So what are you doing Friday night?" he asked

"Nothing that I know of."

"Then would you be interested in going out with me?"

"That would be wonderful," I said in a really corny kind of way.  I am such an idiot sometimes.

"Great, I'll pick you up at your place then."

So that's how G&T went!  It's probably the best day of my life so far.  

Oh my god! Kenny just passed me a note!  I forgot all about our date on Friday!

The note says:

_Dear Mia,_

_I heard about the long kiss you had with Michael last period.  So I guess that's it for us.  But if you can't be mine, then I am not going to let you be someone else's._

_                                                                                                                    Love, Kenny_

**Ok, so I know this chapter really sucks, but I am really bored and tired right now so that's my excuse.  But that shouldn't stop you from reviewing!  Oh yeah, I know Kenny can never be like this, but give me a break! It's a fanfic!**


	4. An Extremely Short Chapter

**A/N: thnks to every1 who reviewed! You guyz rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I m so happy! People are actually reviewing! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Tuesday, November 22nd_

_My Bedroom_

OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!  I am freaking out.  I never thought Kenny would be like this.  I don't know what to do.  Should I tell Michael?  This is so not good!  Oh, God, please help me, please help me, please help me!  

Wait, I can't tell Michael.  He would freak out.  He would probably kill Kenny or something.  Hmm….that would be so sweet, Michael fighting with Kenny for me.  Wait!  What the hell am I thinking?  I got threatened today!  Maybe I should just talk to Kenny about it.  He might understand.  Ok, not likely to happen, but it's worth a try.  I am so scared!

I think I should tell someone, but whom?  Maybe I can tell Lilly.  No, knowing her she would probably hurt Kenny, or even worse, get herself hurt.

I am going crazy.  I think I'll go to sleep.  Maybe I'll get an idea tomorrow or something.

**AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  I am slacking!  I know it!  Please review!!!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far!  You guyz are da bomb!**


	5. The Lamest Chapter Yet According to me

_Wednesday, November 28th_

_Bedroom_

This is great!  I am such a freaking genius!  I feel extremely stupid and idiotic and scared.  

I actually thought it was going to work!  I went up to Kenny after class (I was horrified, and still am) to talk to him.  

"Hey, Kenny"

"Hey, Mia!"

"I was wondering if we could cancel our date.  I am really sorry about it, but I just like you as a friend.  I hope you understand."

"Oh, I see.  You would rather go out with Michael than me.  Why don't you understand, Mia?  He simply doesn't deserve you.  You are way better off with me.  I mean if you look at it, he's a senior and you are still a freshman, like me.  Even if you two do end up dating, it would never work out!  Besides, you already promised me first that you would go out with me on Friday night.  Now you don't want to hurt my feelings, do you?  I am sure you don't want to see Michael hurt either."

"Of course I don't want to hurt your feelings. I'll see you Friday night.  Bye!"

I AM DEAD MEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  This has gone way too far!  I have to tell someone, or this could be so serious.  If only I could figure out who to tell.  

Wait!  I know.  I could tell mom.  She would understand!  She has to help me out!  

SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N:  I know my story gets super lame every chap, but I can't think of anything to write.   I would appreciate it so much if you guyz review and tell me what u think should happen.**


End file.
